The Lone Ranger
by sting12
Summary: When the Lone Rangers nephew leaves, the Ranger goes to meet with Tonto. However he ends up in a gun fight with two strangers and finds he's been hit. Will he get to Tonto in time or will it be too late for the Range.r


Although it had been a nice summer, the Lone Ranger knew Dan had to return to college so that he could finish his education. Waving goodbye to Dan, he watched him ride off on his horse Victor as Silver gave a little neigh holding his head high. The Lone Ranger patted the side of Silver's neck knowing he was saying good bye to his son.

"It's alright boy, we'll see them again once he's on break." Lone Ranger smiled knowing Silver would miss his son as much as he would miss Dan, "Come on boy, we got a day's ride ahead of us."

Waiting only a few more seconds, the Lone Ranger pulled at Silver's reins turning him into the opposite direction. Letting Silver take his own pace, the Lone Ranger enjoyed the scenery knowing they would be meeting up with Tonto the next day. Riding for most of the day, the Lone Ranger stopped beside a creek letting Silver drink. Deciding he could use some water, the Lone Ranger slid from the saddle grabbing his canteen starting to fill it up. The next few minutes were a blur for him as one minute he was filling up the canteen; the next he was dodging bullets that were being fired at him. Turning as fast as he could, the Lone Ranger spotted two men riding towards him their guns pulled and shooting.

Leaving his canteen in the creek, the Lone Ranger jumped onto Silver urging him forward. Silver understanding the danger took off at a great speed knowing he had to get them away from there. The two men continued to shoot and pursue him as the Lone Ranger turned starting to fire shots as well hoping to disarm them instead of killing them. Missing his target, the Lone Ranger didn't have to think why as he shot again. Watching his target slump forward on the saddle, the Lone Ranger realized his bullet hadn't hit the gun but the man instead. Knowing there was another man left, the Lone Ranger fired again this time hitting the man's gun out of his hand. Having Silver go in a circle, he began going towards the other man wanting some answers.

As the Lone Ranger got closer to the man, he realized it was one of the bad guys Tonto and he had put away just last year. Realizing the man was going after his gun, the Lone Ranger started to shoot before realizing the man was aiming at himself instead.

"No don't do that!" The Lone Ranger yelled knowing what he was intending on doing.

The man looked up at him, "I'm not going back Ranger and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Aiming his gun, the Lone Ranger found before he could shoot, the man had pulled the trigger his body dropping dead on the ground. Leading Silver to where the first man had dropped from his saddle, the Lone Ranger slide from the saddle realizing the pain in his right leg and arm. Looking at the wounds, he realized the men had managed to graze him with their bullets before he must have jumped on Silver. Knowing adrenaline must have stopped him from feeling the pain before now, the Lone Ranger decided he would bury the two men before the pain started to get worst. Noticing something wasn't right; Silver nudged his head against his master's shoulder.

"I'm alright boy, just need to get these men buried." The Lone Ranger smiled patting Silver's neck.

Realizing he didn't have any tools that would help him properly, the Lone Ranger grabbed a stick starting to dig a hole big enough to put the body in. Once he had an outline, he put the stick down taking his hands and pulling the dirt out. Although it took a few minutes, he finally had a hole deep enough for the guy. Feeling his arm and leg starting to protest the movements, he dragged the body into the grave before pouring the dirt over the guy. Getting up, the Lone Ranger noticed blood on the ground realizing it was coming from the wound in his leg. Taking his bandana, he wrapped it tightly around his leg hoping to stop the blood flow. Noticing the wound on his arm wasn't as bad, he ignored it walking over towards the second body.

Kneeling down, the Lone Ranger ignored the pain starting to dig another grave realizing his right arm was starting to give him trouble as well. Digging as quickly as he could, he dragged the man into the hole covering him up before wiping the sweat from his forehead. Standing up, the Lone Ranger felt his right leg collapse underneath him. Silver was at his master's side in an instant allowing the Lone Ranger to grab a hold of the saddle horn pulling himself up. Knowing there was nothing else he could do for the two men, he held on to Silver's saddle while he got his left foot into the stirrup. Hoisting himself up, he swung his right leg slowly over placing it into the stirrup. Keeping his right arm by his side, the Lone Ranger grabbed the reins in his left side before letting Silver know he was ready to go. Although he knew it would take longer to get to camp with Silver just walking, the Lone Ranger knew he couldn't risk causing his wounds to bleed faster from the rough movement.

Traveling for a couple hours, the Lone Ranger realized he would soon have to get Silver to stop; the pain in his arm and leg becoming too much. Feeling his wounds throbbing, the Lone Ranger looked around for any kind of shelter that would keep him hidden. Spotting a few rocks off towards the north, he nudged Silver towards it knowing there was no way he would make it to camp. Once hidden in between the rocks, the Lone Ranger slides from the saddle making sure to pull his weight on his good leg first. Deciding he needed to know how much weight his injured could stand, he placed it down taking a step. Instantly pain shot through his leg as he started to fall grabbing onto Silver to keep him up.

Realizing Tonto would be looking for him, the Lone Ranger reached into his saddle bags grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. Dragging his bad leg, the Lone Ranger managed to get over to a rock before collapsing onto it. Writing out a note telling Tonto he was in trouble, the Lone Ranger looked over at Silver knowing he could find Tonto and Scout.

"Silver, here boy." The Lone Ranger called.

Silver hearing his master came over to him. The Lone Ranger lifted himself up onto his good leg moving over to Silver's saddle. Pinning the note to the saddle, the Lone Ranger sat back down looking at Silver.

"Silver, go find Tonto. Get Tonto and Scout." The Lone Ranger looked at Silver.

Silver looked at his master shaking his head as if he didn't want to leave, "I'll be alright boy; you need to go get Tonto."

Silver sensing the danger in his master's words, nodded his head before turning and running out between the rocks. Waiting until Silver left, the Lone Ranger slide down the rock sitting on the ground realizing his right sleeve was covered in blood. His vision becoming blurry, the Lone Ranger shuddered knowing he had to stay awake until Tonto arrived. Silver ran as fast as his legs would go; knowing his master's life depending on him. Remembering which way Tonto and Scout had went, Silver took off in that direction. Running until it was dark, Silver spotted his old friend coming towards him. Letting out a loud neigh, Silver hoped Tonto would be able to hear or spot him coming.

Tonto almost having Scout stop for the night to make camp, heard Silver neigh looking up realizing he was coming towards them. Stopping Scout, Tonto waited until Silver came up before he realized the Lone Ranger wasn't on the saddle. Sliding off Scout, Tonto went over to Silver noticing some blood on the saddle. Realizing there was a note on the saddle; Tonto pulled it off glad his eyes were accustomed to the dark allowing him to see what it said.

'Please come, ambushed and shot.'

Tonto dropping the note jumped up onto Scout's saddle, "Take me to Lone Ranger Silver."

Silver not having to be told twice took off in a run, Scout right behind him. Although Silver had already traveled far, he still had tons of energy left in him. Running until he spotted the rocks, Silver went in between them before stopping beside his master. Tonto spotting the Lone Ranger slumped against the rocks, jumped off of Scout before rushing over to his friend. As the smell of dried blood caught his nose, Tonto knew he had to build a fire in order to see the wounds better. Leaving his friend for only a minute, Tonto walked around gathering dry brush and twigs he could use to make a fire.

Unable to get his eyes to focus, the Lone Ranger sensed someone close to him, "To…to…"

"I'm here Kemosabe making fire." Tonto replied getting the fire to come to life looking over at his friend.

"Am…bush…ed….two….men…" The Lone Ranger spoke his words slurred.

"Shhh...Kemosabe." Tonto spoke moving over to his friend noticing the bandana wrapped around his leg and his arm red from the blood.

Going over to his saddle bags, Tonto pulled out the first aid kit coming back to kneel beside his friend. Looking at both wounds, Tonto was relieved that they were just graze wounds however he could see they were both red and swollen. Realizing they were infected, Tonto knew he would have to make some medicine to place on the wounds. Walking around the camp, Tonto spotted some roots that would make some he could use. Grinding the roots up in a bowl, Tonto poured some water and other ingredients into it mixing them together.

Knowing the wounds would have to be cleaned out first; Tonto ripped a piece of bandage off and dipped it into the water. Cutting away the Lone Ranger's sleeve, Tonto placed the cloth onto the wound. Instantly the Lone Ranger tensed up crying out at the pain coming from his arm. Tonto hating to see his friend in pain soothed him with words until he relaxed. Cleaning the wound as fast as he could, Tonto then poured some of the medicine onto the wound, wrapping it up with the bandage. Once the arm was finished, Tonto cut away part of his pants leg knowing it had to be cleaned as well.

Cleaning the wound, Tonto noticed the Lone Ranger tense but was glad to see he didn't cry out that time. Getting the wound clean and having put the medicine on it, Tonto wrapped it up before grabbing the blanket from Silvers saddle. Placing it over his friend, Tonto made sure he seemed to be resting for the moment before going over to Scout. Unsaddling Scout and Silver, Tonto allowed them to graze around. Sitting down by the fire, Tonto felt his stomach growling making him realize he hadn't ate anything since lunch.

Looking in his saddle bags, Tonto grabbed a can of beans placing it beside the fire. Once it was done, Tonto grabbed a fork beginning to eat, the whole time watching his friend for any sign of movement. Once he finished eating, Tonto grabbed his blanket and saddle placing it close to the fire. Lying down, Tonto drifted off but would wake every time the Lone Ranger cried out or moved.

 _The Lone Ranger sat up looking around wondering where he was at. Realizing he was supposed to meet Tonto, he stood up sensing his friend was in danger. Running over to Silver, the Lone Ranger was caught off guard when Silver stepped away from him._

 _"Silver, come here boy." The Lone Ranger called._

 _Silver shook his head backing away. The Lone Ranger called again, "Silver!"_

"Silver!"

Tonto opened his eyes hearing the Lone Ranger's call. Silver having heard his masters call rushed to his side looking to Tonto. Tonto jumped up noticing the Lone Ranger had kicked off the blanket and was sweating. Touching his forehead, Tonto wasn't surprised to find the heat the Lone Rangers body was putting off. Tearing off enough bandage to make a cloth, Tonto poured some water onto it before placing it on his friend's forehead.

"Silver…." The Lone Ranger mumbled.

"Shhh Kemosabe, Silvers right here." Tonto assured him placing a hand on the Lone Rangers shoulder.

As if sensing his worry, Silver laid down on his stomach so that his head was close to his master's face. The Lone Ranger opened his eyes slightly looking at the great white stallion before reaching out a hand. Silver kept still allowing his master to touch him on the nose and neck.

Placing his hand on the back of Silvers neck, the Lone Ranger tried to sit up as Tonto held him down, "Kemosabe, you must stay down."

"Silver…come here…find…Tonto…got to find…him." The Lone Ranger spoke his words slurred some.

"I'm right here Kemosabe." Tonto spoke moving his friends face so he could see him.

The Lone Ranger lifted his head some trying to focus his eyes, "Tonto…is it you?"

"Yes it's me, not please rest Kemosabe."

"You're….safe?"

"Yes, I'm alright my friend. It's you that needs to get better. I will make you some medicine to drink." Tonto assured him.

The Lone Ranger relaxed letting his hand drop from Silvers neck. Tonto grabbed some of the medicine out of the saddle bag realizing it was almost the last of what they had. Mixing it up with some water in a cup, Tonto moved over to his friend helping to sit him up.

"Here Kemosabe drink this." Tonto placed the cup to his friend's lips.

The Lone Ranger drank some down before a cough erupted from him. Quick reflexes kept Tonto from spilling the cup as he placed it down patting his friends back until the cough stopped. Laying the Lone Ranger back down, Tonto put the cold cloth back on his forehead before placing the blanket back onto him. Noticing the fire was starting to die out, Tonto grabbed some more twigs throwing them onto it. As it came to life once again, Tonto grabbed his own blanket draping it over the Lone Ranger as well noticing his friend was still shivering.

As the night hours turned into day, Tonto along with Silver kept a watchful eye over the Lone Ranger. Throughout the night, he cried out from nightmares or images that weren't there as Tonto tried to calm him. However as the morning sun began rising over the rocks, Tonto was happy to find the Lone Ranger had finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Deciding this would be a good time to go fill the canteens, Tonto jumped onto Scout not bothering to saddle him.

Knowing a stream wasn't far from the camp, Tonto looked to Silver, "Keep eye on him Silver. I'll be back soon."

Silver shook his head knowing he wasn't going to leave his masters side for anything. Not long after Tonto and Scout had left, the Lone Ranger slowly opened his eyes. Looking around camp he spotted Silver close to him. Noticing there were a few blankets on him, the Lone Ranger threw them off not able to remember how they had got on him. Sitting up, the Lone Ranger knew Tonto was probably waiting on him. Getting up, the Lone Ranger limped over to Silver who was standing close by. Silver knowing his master shouldn't be up, kept still as his master reached for him. Feeling heat on him, Silver shook his head trying to get his master to lay back down.

"Silver...stop it, Tonto is waiting..." The Lone Ranger stated trying to mount him, the fever clouding his judgement.

Feeling his master get up on his back, Silver stood still hoping Tonto would return shortly and be able to help. The Lone Ranger wondering why Silver wasn't moving urged him on however Silver stood his ground. Soon though Tonto came into camp worried to find his friend on Silvers back. Getting off of Scout, Tonto moved over to Silver not wanting to scare the Lone Ranger knowing he was in the fevered state.

"Kemosabe, you should be resting." Tonto spoke.

The Lone Ranger looked down at him, his eyes glazed over with fever, "Tontos...waiting...for me..."

"No Kemosabe, I'm right here." Tonto said reaching up to touch his friends arm.

The Lone Ranger blinked a few times coming out of the fevered state looking down at Tonto, "Tonto...what's going on?"

"You have a fever Kemosabe. You were ambushed, you need to get down and take some medicine."

The Lone Ranger nodded getting off of Silver, his feet collapsing underneath him as his full weight was bared. Tonto grabbed his friend keeping him to his feet long enough to bring him back over to the saddle. Laying him down, Tonto made more medicine with the water he had got before letting the Lone Ranger drink some. Once he had his fill, Tonto undid the bandage on his arm noticing it was still red but was healing nicely. Knowing he needed to clean it once more, Tonto grabbed the cloth he had used the other day getting it wet once more.

The Lone Ranger winced in his sleep however Tonto was glad to see he wasn't crying out in pain or tensing up as last time. Getting the wound cleaned and bandaged once more, Tonto moved onto his leg doing the same to it. Once they were both done, Tonto grabbed the blankets placing them over the Lone Ranger once more before sitting down to fix him something for breakfast. Knowing the Lone Ranger would need food as well, Tonto made a soup that he could drink for when his fever broke.

Later that evening, Tonto knowing they needed wood left the rocks to go get some. A few minutes later he came back a arm full of twigs. Making the fire, Tonto looked over to the Lone Ranger who was slowly waking up. Moving to his side, Tonto let out a sigh of relief noticing his eyes were once again clear. The Lone Ranger spotting his friend looked around for a moment before his memory came slowly came back to him.

"How...long?" The Lone Ranger asked wincing at how bad his voice sounded.

Tonto holding up a canteen let him drink some water before answering, "At least a few days Kemosabe. Silver found me and brought me here. You had a bad fever."

The Lone Ranger smiled reaching up to pat Silver who was laying beside him, "Thank you old friend."

Tonto smiled, "He is a great horse Kemosabe, he not left your side."

The Lone Ranger nodded trying to sit up some but found his arms very weak. Tonto stopped his movements, "Easy Kemosabe, your very weak. Here I made some soup for you to drink, get strength back."

The Lone Ranger nodded drinking down what Tonto had before feeling his eyes getting heavy, "Thanks Tonto."

"Your welcome Kemosabe, now get some rest."

The Lone Ranger laid back against his saddle, his eyes shutting as he drifted off to sleep mumbling, "Thank you old friend..."

Tonto smiled knowing the Lone Ranger would ride again once he got his strength back, "Your welcome my old friend."

The End.


End file.
